Soul Crush
Soul Crushes are powerful attacks which can only be launched by certain weapons after the Heat Gauge reaches 100. Soul Crushes are presented in Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria are the successors to the Purify Weird Souls of Valkyrie Profile and the Soul Crush name uasage is continued in Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume. Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Mechanics A Soul Crush can only be launched by characters equipped with a weapon with the ability to launch one. Weapons able to use one will have Special Attack: Yes or Great Magic: Yes displayed when they are selected in the either the Main Menu or Shop Menu. Every attack adds a certain amount to the Heat Gauge. However, if the attack chain stops, the gauge begins to drop. Once this number reaches 100, it will flash, and the Soul Crush screen will appear. From here, a character's corresponding button can be pressed to launch their Soul Crush. After the button is pressed, the gauge will drop by a certain amount. If the Soul Crush being launched causes the Heat Gauge to rise to 100 again, another Soul Crush can be launched. The amount the Heat Gauge drops by is determined by the number the Soul Crush was in a Soul Crush chain. *1st Soul Crush: Heat Gauge drops to 80 *2nd Soul Crush: Heat Gauge drops to 60 *3rd Soul Crush: Heat Gauge drops to 40 *4th Soul Crush: Heat Gauge drops to 0 Soul Crushes Each main character except: Alicia, Hrist, Lenneth, and Silmeria has their own specific Soul Crush. Each Einherjar class, except for sorcerers, share a Soul Crush. Nibelung Valesti One Nibelung Valesti One "Now is the time! Finishing Strike! Nibelung Valesti!" Used by: Alicia (Chapters 1-4, and part of Chapter 5 only) Increases Heat Gauge by: 52 Hits: 8 Nibelung Valesti Two Nibelung Valesti Two Hrist: "It shall be engraved upon your very soul! Divine Assault! Nibelung Valesti!" Lenneth: "It shall be engraved upon your soul! Divine Assault! Nibelung Valesti!" Silmeria: "Engrave it on your Soul! Nibelung Valesti! Go!" Alicia: "Gather, crushing ice! Finishing Strike! Nibelung Valesti! Used by: Alicia (Partway through Chapter 5 and onwards) Hrist, Lenneth and Silmeria Increases Heat Gauge by: 58 Hits: 8 Nibelung Valesti Three Nibelung Valesti Three "In the name of the Valkyries! Divine Assault! Nibelung Valesti! Purify them!" "Hear the screams of the soul! ! Divine Assault! Nibelung Valesti! Purify them!" Used by: Valkyrie Increases Heat Gauge by: 64 Hits: 9 Blinding Blaze One Blinding Blaze One "Leave the rest to me! Finishing Strike! Blinding Blaze!" Used by: Rufus (Chapters 1- partway through Chapter 5 only) Increases Heat Gauge by: 66 Hits: 12 Blinding Blaze Two Blinding Blaze Two "Leave the rest to me! Finishing Strike! Blinding Blaze!" Used by: Rufus (Partway through Chapter 5 and onwards) Increases Heat Gauge by: 76 Hits: 18 Violent Rage Violent Rage "I shall cut asunder your earthly bonds! Finishing strike! Violent Rage! Used by: Dylan Increases Heat Gauge by: 28 Hits: 6 Sublime Horn Sublime Horn "The passion of the battle envelops me! Finishing Strike! Sublime Horn!" Used by: Leone Increases Heat Gauge by: 52 Hits: 16 Final Blast Final Blast "I'm getting tired of you devils! Finishing Strike! Final Blast!" Used by: Arngrim Increases Heat Gauge by: 46 Hits: 12 Bloody Curse Bloody Curse "My strength is the sword of the oppressed. Finishing Strike! Bloody Curse!" Used by: Brahms Increases Heat Gauge by: 58 Hits: 21 Ether Strike Ether Strike "Prepare to be purified! Divine Assault! Ether Strike!" "Your corpses shall feed the ravens! Divine Assault! Ether Strike!" Used by: Freya Increases Heat Gauge by: 46 Hits: 20 Great Magic Great Magic is used by Sorcerers, and depends on what type of Sorcerer they are - Fire, Ice, Lightning or Earth. The two others require special weapons to cast them. Great Magic targets ALL enemies, and likewise hits all allies if used by an enemy. Animate Earth Animate Earth "In my hand, the creator's sword that calls eternal sleep. Honour our pact and hear my command! Animate Earth!" Element: Fire Used by: Psoron, Xehnon, Lezard Valeth Increases Heat Gauge by: 35 Hits: 5 Tidal Wave Tidal Wave "Awaken the song which speaks of empty sky! Now harken thee the voice of the ocean's lord! Tidal Wave!" Element: Ice Used by: Mithra and Aegis Increases Heat Gauge by: 68 Hits: 2 Gravity Blessing Gravity Blessing "O blackness without beginning or end! One-eyed god imprisoned there, now harken to my call! Gravity Blessing!" Element: Lightning Used by: Alm, Farant, Seluvia Increases Heat Gauge by: 30 Hits: 1 Maleficent Harm Maleficent Harm "In the abyss, the trident of hell's lord dances. Dripping crimson truth lights the one true path! Maleficent Harm!" Element: Earth Used by: Khanon, Woltar, Masato Increase to Heat Gauge: 61 Hits: 2 Pale Flare Pale Flare "The sapphire light burns deep into hell. Witness their sins, and call forth the day of judgment! Pale Flare!" Element: Darkness Used by: Sorcerer with Wand of Apocalypse equipped Increase to Heat Gauge: 42 Hits: 8 Phantom Destruction Phantom Destruction "Hearken the angel's summon. The true path shall guide you to find peace in annihilation! Phantom Destruction!" Element: Holy Used by: Sorcerers with the Holy Wand of Telos equipped Increase to Heat gauge: 62 Hits: 8 Generic Soul Crushes Whirling Ripper Whirling Ripper Used by: Light Warrior Einherjar Increase to Heat Gauge: 46 Hits: 12 Pulverizing Storm Pulverizing Storm Used by: Archer Einherjar Increase to Heat Gauge: 57 Hits: 20 Soul Evocation Soul Evocation Used by: Heavy Warrior Einherjar Increase to Heat Gauge: 35 Hits:4 Unique Enemy Soul Crushes Certain enemies have their own unique Soul Crushes which they use. Desperate Horror Desperate Horror "Sorry, but this might hurt. Divine assault!" Used by Ull and Ull in Highsocks Grim Malice Grim Malice "Retribution! Divine assault! Grim Malice!" Used by Heimdall and Heimdual! Spiritual Lancer Spiritual Lancer "Awaken lord of the four treasures, sealed since the origin of time! Divine Assault! Spiritual Lancer!" Used by Odin and Woden Meteor Swarm Meteor Swarm "No mercy for the damned... No escape from catastrophe! Meteor Swarm!" Used by Archaic Entity and Determined Dirna. Great Magic Enemies who use Soul Crushes Possible Spoilers! *Kraken - Tidal Wave *Dragon Zombie - Maleficent Harm *Ull - Desperate Horror *Gyne - Animate Earth *Hrist - Nibelung Valesti Two *Arngrim - Final Blast *Heimdall - Grim Malice *Arectarius - Gravity Blessing *Odin - Spiritual Lancer *Freya - Ether Strike *Lezard Valeth - Animate Earth *Transcendental Being - Animate Earth *Anarchic Entity - Meteor Swarm *Gabriel Celeste - Pale Flare *Woden - Spiritual Lancer *Obsessed Ex - Animate Earth *Frigga - Ether Strike *Etherial Queen - Phantom Destruction *Determined Dirna - Meteor Swarm ---- Category: Abilities Category: Valkyrie Profile 2 Gameplay